And all the times his eyes were set aglow
by 99problemsandshipsain'tone
Summary: Inspired by the Scira scene in 4x04, this is a series of one to two shots about all the times Scott's eyes glowed and his pulse quickened, whether it'd be out of love or anger, or stress, or whatever! I've made up some colors for the eyes, so please don't ask about that in the chapters. First fanfic! Hope you enjoy! Rated T for Language aand scenarios!


**#1: THe wolf and the Vixen**

**Hiiiiiiiii! So I'm new to the actually writing fanfiction but I'vedefinitley read it before. But I FINALLY got to watch ' The Benefactor' and while it shared its scary and exciting moments that detective me figured out... I think... I cannot get over how adorable Scott and Kira were. And thus, this Idea was born! In this fanfic, you get to se your adorable, loveable awkward teenage wolf (Who reminds me of a puppy more than a wolf...) as he deals with keeping his eyes from being aglow and keeping his pulse down, which is easier said than done. Each chapter is going to have a different setting and time lie, next one'll be like, Season 3 or Season 1... I dunno! But I DO know this one is set in between episode 4 and 5 of season 4 and in this case, Derek knows about Liam, and this kinda would be like, the filler part from the Benefactor and deadpool. Alright, On with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned Teen wolf but I don't so... Oh well!**

* * *

Scott McCall stood at his locker, switching uneeded books for his backpack and jacket. He barley zipped his backpack before his locker was slammed closed. Jumping from the sound he looked to his left to see Liam. The young wolf was glaring at him, arms crossed and eyes narrowed. Scott lifted his eyebrows at his expression.

"How do you do it?" The freshman asked. Scott blinked.

"Pardon...?" Scott questioned.

"You heard me! How do you do it?!" Scott blinked twice before his lips quirked up into a small smile. ' Ah freshman' he thought ,turning to his locker. Liam tilted his head.

"Well, you see, i guess these lockers are a bit different from others. You kinda gotta jiggle the lock after your last combinatio-!" Scott was cut off as he was pinned against the lockers. Liam growled at him, eyes flashing golden.

"Don't play dumb with me Scott!" He ground out. Scott gaped at him rasing his hands in surrender.

"I-I'm.. What?! I was just teaching you how to work the locker!" Scott said, honesty in his eyes. Liam continued to growl, beforehe was pulled back by Stiles, Kira, Lydia, and Malia following shortly afterwards.

"Whoa Whoa DUDE! Whats gotten into you?!" Stiles exclaimed. Liam shrugged his hand off but continued to glare at Scott, eyes returning to their bright greenish blue. Scott lowered his hands raising a questioning eyebrow at everyone.

"He's playing stupid with me! I asked him how he does it and he wont tell me!" Liam explained. Stiles looked at him before his eyes glinted in recignition and slight irritation.

"Alright, _I_ get what you're trying to say but you might wanna elaborate here more. Scott isn't one for getting it right away." Stiles explained, ignoring Scott's shout of " Hey!". Liam took a deep breath.

"How do you... You know..." The freshman's face dusted pink as a sheepish look came across it. Everyone exchanged a surprised glance. "Like, when the teacher yells at you for not doin' your homework or a girl is really _really _close to you... How do you keep your eyes from glowing and freaking people out?" All the reactions were different. Malia raised an eyebrow, Lyida rolled her eyes with a scoff of "Freshies" Stiles leaned against the lockers amused memories going throughhis mind, Kira giggled at the adorableness, and Scott breathed a sigh of relief before chuckling softly.

"Oh. It's just that? Dude its totally easy. Just keep control of your pulse. Don't let it get too fast." Scott explained. Liam uncrossed his arms and flailed them in a very Stiles-like fashion as he spoke.

" I _know _that already. My _question_ is _how_ do you do _that_?" He said before re-crossing his arms and huffing out a breath, a strand of hair blowing up before falling back into place. Stiles stepped forward.

" Well, Scott learned from me throwing a series of lacrosse balls at him so.." Stiles started before Scott cut him off, stepping back in front of the human boy.

" BUT, I'd rather _not_ do that to you seeing as I'd _hate_ to watch someone go through all that _pain_.." Scott said pointedly looking at Stiles with unintentional puppy eyes. Stiles simply shrugged and gave him a look that said " Revenge done too well". The three girls looked between the three boys, slightly confused, except for Lydia._  
_

" You know, I remember Jackson saying something about ' McCall being pelted with lacrosse balls by Billinski'..." She trailed off. Scott shook his head and continued.

"So I wouldn't mind helping you. I'm sort of a pro at it so..." This time, Kira stepped in a smirk on her face as she stared into his eyes. Scott swallowed.

" Oh _really_ Scott? Cause if I can remember on Friday, that was not the right story.." She challenged, raising an eyebrow. Scott licked his lips, looking away from the Vixen.

" Well, this'd be the first we heard of this, am I right?" Lydia says. Stiles nods a smirk cooming across his face as Malia blinked.

" What? Whats so interesting about it? All they did was have- MMPH!" Malia's blunt almost statement was cut off by Sitles covering her mouth in a hurried motion. Stiles looked at the werecyote with a sheepish apologetic grin quickly moving his hand away when he felt her growl vibrate against his hand.

" Th-Tha- I was caught off guard that night! Alot happened! Any other time I swear I totally am!" Scott exclaimed. Kira smiled, a small curious and mischevious glint in her eyes.

" Are you sure? Because if I remember... It was your... right ear?" Kira said as she moved closer. Scott went quiet. And then we saw bold Kira again as what she did next, silenced everyone.

She simply nipped at it. As if she were innocently nibbling at a cookie. But for Scott, it meant much more. Friday night flashed through his head and then he couldn't stop it. How she smelled like cinnamon apple and the way the moon shone on her hair and her eyes. Her lips on his cheek, then on his lips, then on _that_ spot on his ear...

Oh God.

Meanwhile the group gave Kira astonished looks and then grinned at her as they saw Scott's breathing speed up. Liam and Malia smirked at hearing Scott's pulse hit a very high speed.

" Whoa! What the hell?!" Stiles said actually looking at his buddy whose eyes were definetly glowing, but something was off. Everyone looked and again exchanged a worried and surprised look. Scott however was still in his mind.

" I thought he said he was a pro! He's practically getting an eye bone- Wait thats odd..." Liam started to huff, but then actually looking at the older boy, noticing the difference, traded his annoyed tone for a curious one.

The young wolf was lost in his thought, only brought back by Stiles frantically shaking his shoulders. He blinked, still in a daze.

" Wha?" He said, a crooked dazed grin playing on his lips. Kira slightly giggled, surprised she has this affect on him.

" Scott... Dude, calm down." Stiles said seriously still looking at his glowing eyes. Scott still smiled dazed.

" Dude seriously! Look at your eyes!" Stiles snatched Lydia's, Who was checking her lipstick, mirror ignoring her scowl as he held it in front of his face. Scott looked and gasped blinking rapidly. His eyes were definetly glowing, that wasn't much of an issue, seeing as they were pretty much the only ones left in the school. No, it was the color that they were glowing.

Since when did his eyes glow bright pink?!

" Oh my GOD! Wha- What do I do?!" Scott exclaimed breathing hard. Stiles rolled his eyes, still worried but hiding it with sarcasm.

" Well _obviously _you breathe harder and freak out... Dude you're getting fangs and claws! Relax!" Stiles said noticing his teeth and nails sharpening. He also noticed his eyes went back to red. What the hell is going on?! Scott took deep breaths and his nails and teeth turned back to normal. He leaned against the locker panting. Everyone sighed and relaxed. It was quiet until Liam broke the silence.

" Kay, based on the poorly drawn crappy color chart Scott made for me, that was _not_ one of the colors a wolf's eyes can be! Is he being posessed by a friggin Jiggly puff or something?!" He exclaimed, before he covered his mouth cheeks gaining color as everyone stared at him slightly amused. Liam cleared his throat and shifted.

" U-um... Nothing...Scott has pink eyes." He nervously said, trying to change the subject back. That seemed to work as everyone shook their heads and turned back to Scott.

" Well, I mean, Derek explained to me that other colors do exsist but he never did tell me what those colors are. I tried to ask Deaton but he always told me I'd learn soon enough" He explained. It was silent before Stiles shrugged his backpack on and turned to the group.

"Well come on then!" He said waving his arm. The others hesitantly followed.

" Where are we going?" Kira asked. Stiles turned and smiled slightly.

" To see Mr. Sourwolf and get some answers of course."

* * *

" Ah,, come _on_ Derek! For your uncle!" Peter pleaded at the loft. Derek rolled his eyes and growled lowly.

" No idiot. And I'd rather think of you as creeper old man who used to invade my highschool and screw my love AND regular life _over_." He spat out the last word, flashing a golden glare at Peter before his eyes returned to their normal color. Peter stepped in front of him.

" PLEASEN DEREK! _PLEAAAAAAAAAAASSSSEEEEEEEEEEE-!_" Peter shouted, using the same tatctic he used to when Derek was still learning to control his powers, Voice reaching an almost banshee pitch, knowing stuff like that can really annoy the shit out of him. He was cut off by a hand to his throat and a roar. He was lifted, still by the throat, then put down.

" Just _ONCE, _Alright?! Then leave me the hell alone!" He shouted. Peter laughed triumphant, but nervoulsy as he rubbed at his throat.

" Hehe... Whoo... Alright!" The he dropped his voice to a low growl, circling the younger werewolf,before he got to his ear and whispered "... Who da alpha?" Derek rolled his eyes and turned away. Peter moved in front of him.

" You promised Derek..." He warned. Derek sighed deeply.

"... You da alpha..." He said in a deadpan voice. Peter smiled and started to stomp a rhythm softly as both males' voices grew louder each time.

" Who da alpha?"

" You da alpha."

"Who da alpha?"

"Who da alpha?!"

"You da alpha!"

"WHO DA ALPHA?!"

"YOU DA ALPHAAAA!" Peter laughed victoriously as Derek even smiled a bit.

" YES! I'm da ALPHA STILL!" Peter exclaimed.

"Self-proclaimed anyways.." Derek muttered, ignoring Peter's irritated groan at the comment as he heard vehicles approaching.

First he heard the fas and smooth motor of a motorcycle, then the less smooth and huff and puff of an old car and a shout of " I'll never get rid of my baby dammit!" And he rolled his eyes figuring Stiles and his scent ( Cinnamon and slight must) out easily. But it wasn't just Stiles there...

Then he smelt several things and was able to place everything.

First he smelled musk and a slight sweet smell that no one could ever place. Scott

Next he smelled a slightly sweet and spicy smell that smelled good but it seemed like someone had rolled in the stuff. Lydia

Then he smelled a slight woodsy smell but also cotton candy. Malia

Next he smelled nervousness, slight must, and a small hint of colonge. Liam

Lastly he smelled a slight air of innocence, curiosity, and cinnamon apples. Kira

Derek internally graoned. ' Why are they all here?'' He thought as he went to open the door. He was met with all the people he named's faces. Stiles smiled.

" Sup sourwolf?" He said jokingly and backed up a bit behind Malia when Derek nipped at him, growling softly.

"What?" He said. Stiles stepped back forward. Derek let them in, deciding he didn't enjoy feeling the heat of outdoors right now. They all sat down, Stiles and Malia on the loveseat, Lydia and Liam on the couch, Scott and Kira on the chair and ottoman. Stiles looked up.

" Its about Scott's eyes. The glowed today, but it was... different." Siles concluded. Derek looked at Stiles and raised an eyebrow as if to say 'Well, show me.' Scott straightened up and closed his eyes. When he reopened them, they were their usual red. Derek narrowed his eyes, annoyed, and looked at Stiles, who resembled a fish at the moment.

"They're red cause he's an alpha. I'm not gonna be his", He jerked his head towards Liam, " Teacher when you're caple of doing that on your own. Get the hell out of my house." He said. Stiles stood up.

" No really, his eyes, they weren't red! I dunno what happened! I'm seriough!- STOP DOING THIS!" Stiles started, then squeaked out as Derek grunted and pushed the human up against the wall.

" Quit playing games with me Stillinski..." He warned monotonously. Stiles helplessly tried to explain what he saw. The others looked at the two, then each other, then back at the two. Scott began to get up to intervene, but Lydia shook her head, still staring at the two.

" Nono... Don't do that Scott... I ship it." She nodded to her self, materializing a nail file out of nowhere and filing her nails. Scott tilted his head and quirked his eyebrows up as Kira pulled him back down. She giggled at the face.

" You're a puppy... My adorable puppy." She smiled at him, holding his hand. Scott smiled.

" Well, I don't mind being called a puppy in _this_ case I guess..." He said. Kira giggled again.

" I'm SO serious Derek! Really they were- AGH!"

" Shut. _UP!_"

" Should I be scared?" Liam asked nervously staring at the two. Malia shifted in her seat, blinking at the two.

" I dunno... I think I'm... Slightly aroused though..." The werecyote said. Lydia turned to her a slightly disgusted look on her face while Liam blushed at the comment.

" TMI honey." Lydia deadpanned.

" DEREK PLEASE!"

" BE A MAN!"

Scott looked into Kira's eyes.

" You're amazing whne you giggle too... You're amazing. An amazing badass..." He said dazedly. Kira's cheeks tinted red as her eyes widened. She surpised herself with what she said next, along with everyone else. She grabbed both his hands, leaned forward to his ear, giving Scott the amazing scent of cinnamon apples and said:

" I love you Scott McCall." Scott's eyes widened, while Lydia dropped her nail file, Liam and Malia blinked surprised, even Derek and Stiles stopped fighting. Peter groaned in disgust, the only thing heard in the silence. _'Maybe he wasn't ready!'_ Kira internally groaned and scolded herself._ 'Ugh, I'm such an idiot!' _Scott blinked and stammered, breathing getting heavier and heavier by the second. The wolves in the room were allarmed by his raising pulse and his eyes began to glow.

Only they were bright pink.

Everyone looked at him and looked back to Derek as if to say ' Told you!' As Stiles really voiced it. Derek let go of the human and slowly walked towards the two and squatted next to Scott, astonished. Scott's eyes were in that unfocused daze again. Derek looked between the couple.

" Scott?" He questioned softly, his only reply being a small whimper as Scott's teeth sharpened along with his nails. Kira leaned back, alarmed. Derek finally connected the pieces and looked at Kira.

" I wanna try something..." He said. Kira nodded. Derek slowly reached and grabbed her hands from Scott's and pulled her hands into his. The reaction was immediate. Scott's eyed dimmed to his alpha red and he growled threatningly at Derek. Derek, meaning no harm, immediatley put her hands back into Scott's, whose eyes retunred to pink as he whimpered and licked at Kira's nose who laughed nervously but happily at his puppy eyes. Derek then did something that surprised everyone.

He laughed.

Nope, not out of cruelty, but out of sheer amusement. He laughed hard, rolling a bit on the ground a bit. He stood back up and wiped his eyes free of laughter tears, sighing.

"What the hell is so funny?" Stiles asked. Derek looked at him and rolled his eyes, before walking back over to Scott, removing Kira's hands and turning back to the now red eyed growling Scott. He rolled his eyes and simply grabbed the glass of ice water from the table and dumped it on the boy's head. Everyone gasped as Scott sputtered and gasped from the cold, coughing as his claws retracted and his teeth returned back to normal. Scott coughed, wiping his eyes and moving the now wet curls out of his face, only to have them return.

" Wh-What the hell Derek?!" Scott exclaimed, opening his normal adorable brown eyes. Derek snorted, leaning against the wall.

" What the hell me? What the hell you! I'm not the one with glowing pink eyes here!" Derek exclaimed, no true malice behind his tone though. Scott blinked.

" Thats what h-happened? Be honest, I don't remember much..." He said sheepishly, rubbing his neck, before he sneezed and shook his head, blinking again. Kira smiled a bit at how cute he looked with his hair like that and his silly cute brown eyes...

" Yeah, and I have you guys' answer. Sit down." He said. Stiles sat back with Malia putting an arm around her. She smacked it off and he shrugged apollogetically, not really that apologetic. Derek looked at everyone in the room's curious faces before he groaned and looked at Peter who rolled his eyes as if to say ' Idiotic highschoolers...'.

" Seriously?! You guys couldn't figure it out based on what _just _happened?! You've solved cases _way_ more complicated than this!" Derek yelled. He was met with the same look. He face palmed.

" Ugh, really! There are regular colors to a werewolf's eyes and they symbolize something! SO eliminate red, blue, and gold! Think of the main color of Valentine's day! What is it?" Silence.

" ... Red?" Stiles said, a slight attitude to his voice as he looked at Derek as if _he_ were the idiot.

_It took everything Derek had in him not to choke the lanky teen._

" Think. Of. _ANOTHER_. Color." The wolf ground out.

" Pink?" Kira supplied. Derek pointed at her.

" Exactly. Now what does Valentine's day symbolize?" Silence. This time Peter groaned.

" You all are seriously stupid. _Love_. It symbolizes _love_! Now put two and two toghether..." Silence. Derek growled.

" SCOTT'S MOTHERFUCKING EYES GLOWED MOTHERFUCKING PINK CAUSE HE IS IN ABSOLUTE UNDYING MOTHERFUCKING LOVE! GOT IT?! And in case you finally DO get a brain again, this never happened with Allison cause fate knew she wouldn't be here forever so there ya FUCKIN GO!" Derek practically roared, breathing heavily. Everyone blinked before the reactions. Malia rolled her eyes along with Lydia, Liam actually looked interested, Stiles laughed, very amused at his friend and slightly relieved (For a second, his ADHD actually gave in to Liam's Jigglypuff possession theory.), Kira looked at the beet red surprised Scott, also surprised herself. '_He loves me back?' _She thought. _'Maybe I'm not an idiot...'_ She smiled and looked at him.

"Is that true Scott?" She smiled harder as his face grew even more red if thats possible.

" Y- I-I- mean if you- I- Ah.." Scott stammered and stumbled over his words as his eyes began to glow pink. Kira chuckled and put a hand to his heart and placing the other cool glass of ice water to his cheek, whispering 'Relax' to him,assurance in her eyes. Scott calmed down and breathed deep.

" Y-yes. I love you with all my heart Kira Yukimura. And honestly? Imma werewolf, you're a Kitsune, Malia is a werecyote, Lydia's a banshee, and theres plenty more I could go on about but _this_ right here has to be the best supernaural thing that could ever happen to me. And I totally believe in it." Kira's eyes were wide as everyone looked at the two, any conversation they were having gone. Even Peter smiled a bit at this.

" Wha-What you mean your eyes glowing pink?" Kira asked. There was a loud smack as Derek facepalmed growling about ' Oblivious ass teenagers' as Peter laughed and reminded him of the first time _his _eyes ever glowed pink. Scott chuckled.

" _Now_ whose the adorable one? No Kira, I'm talking about the supernatural thing called love. My mom says you fall in it more that once, but, I think..." Scott made a concentrated face, "I'm _hoping_..." He pouted a bit looking for the words as Kira giggled, "I _know_, I'm gonna be stationed right here forever." And with that, Scott pressed his lips to a wide-eyed Kira. Stiles wooped "Get some McCall!" Which resulted a previously awwing Malia and Lydia smacking him against the head as Liam muttered something about ' Damn upperclassmen'. The two broke apart and sighed at eachother, looking like they could go for round two,before a hand was in between their faces. Derek was looking at the two.

" I'm the _only_ one whose allowed to have sex in my apartment, kay? And I'm about to head to the store and its like, 9:00 so... Get out of my house. You're welcome by the way." He said on the way out, pulling Peter bby the hood along. Soon enough they heard a car drive off. They all blinked, before they started to leave. Scott and Kira walked out the house, Liam trailing after them, and before he couls react, Kira stole a quick kiss at his ear, giggling at his astonished eyes, flashing between pink and brown as he shook his head.

" You're still a cheater." He muttered sheepishly. Kira feigned innocence.

" How can I be if I'm prospering?" She asked. Liam snorted.

" Hey Scott, remember when you said you were a pro?" He teased. Scott then turned to him eyes glowing red as he glared playfully to Kira but actually threatning to Liam. Liam backed up as Scott moved closer. They weren't that different in size but Scott _was_ older, used to this, and also his alpha.

" _Get to the car, beta_." He growled out. Liam scurrieds away to the car juping in quickly, ignoring Stiles shout of "SHE'S FRAGILE FRESHMAN!" Scott chuckled as Stiles grabbed his collar scolding the scared shitless freshman. He may not be in control when it comes to love _but_...

" I swear he was gonna eat me!"

" Yeah sure and Imma fucking unicorn Liam. No excuses!"

_'I'm da alpha'_ He thought leading Kira to his motorcycle

* * *

_AAAAND there ya go! I hope it wasn't too bad? Also, if you want more, just lemme know, you can even pm me your request or put them in your review! Plus, I'm prettys ure theres gonna be a young Derek chapter from time to time also cause I love him lots! It'll probably be a chapter where Derek is being reminded of something by Peter. Anywhosies, I hope you enjoyed! More to come! R&R! Bye bye!_


End file.
